sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Eskeede Wars, Chapter 1: Mobius
Plot Prologue: Sonic was enjoying his day with his friends when a shooting star appeared in the afternoon sky. Craving some adventure, Sonic made a wish on the star and then was surprised when the star changed direction and started heading towards him. After making sure his friends had taken cover, he began charging up a homing attack to bounce it back into the sky. Only to be surprised when the star landed just feet away from him. Curious about the strange occurrence, Sonic walked over to the star's landing point and looked at the hole that was made. He found it to not be a star, but rather a small piece of paper, almost like a ticket. So he went to pick it up and to show everyone. But just as he did, a light shone from the ticket and several lights split from it and headed towards his friends. One flew into Tails' hands, one made a landing on Amy's hammer, one hit Knuckles in the face, Rouge flew up to grab one, one drifted in front of Cream, while another landed on Blaze's head. They each inspected the lights to find they were also tickets. Just as Tails was going to analyze them, a voice spoke to them. It told them that they chose to take part in a special event. Of course being suspicious, Knuckles asked for more info. The voice informed that its home was in danger of being destroyed by a madman who had robots. After realizing it was talking about Eggman, each of them gladly agreed to help. And so, the voice then instructed them to close their eyes. As they did, they began to feel their bodies to fade away. Once the feeling subsided, they opened their eyes to find themselves in a large town full of various creatures, ranging from humans and Mobians to more mythological creatures likes centaurs to trolls. The voice appeared from behind them and revealed itself to be a handsome young human with glowing red eyes, groomed brown hair and a pair of wings coming from his back. The human introduced himself as Ulric Chordeau, the last remaining member of an ancient race of winged humans known Nistriks. Ulric welcomed them to his home dimension of Eskeede. A dimension where those who had been forgotten came to live out their lives and that he was the newly crowned king of the realm. Realizing that they were getting off topic, Rouge asked him about the attacks on his kingdom. He told them of how the man with robots suddenly appeared in the dimension and began ravaging the people and enslaving them and how he had to escape his castle to remain free. When Cream asked how they were to stop him. Ulric smiled and asked them to follow him. They did so cautiously and were brought to a bar. Ulric gave the password and they were led to a secret room where they were surprised to find seven others sitting there, a hedgehog, a jaguar, a hyena, a saola, a hawk, a tanuki and a pygmy mouse. Ulric introduced them as Blake Angels, Florence Gusarov, Rin Mycin, Zacharias Wolfrune, Hypa Roceh, Neo Oliver, and Jade Wellstrom respectively. And that he had summoned them from their own dimension known as Hartfeld, feeling it would be better if it there was some help that Eggman did not know. After taking a couple days to get to know each other and plan their attack, the groups split into seven teams of two. Exploring: The teams formed and set out to stop Eggman's plans. While exploring, each team came across others from their worlds. Sonic and Blake came across Shadow arguing with a porcupine. Blake recognized the porcupine as a friend of his from Hartfeld known as Nikos Basil. Shadow asked where they were and why he was arguing with Nikos. Sonic and Blake explained the situation to Shadow, who quickly agreed to help. Nikos took some time to think it over by agreeing as well. As such, the four decided to head back to Ulric to give a report. Knuckles and Rin were checking around an abandoned city when they overheard the sounds of blasting. They went over to the site and found Omega and an echidna fighting with some robots. After helping take out the rest, the four began talking. The echidna introduced himself as Stone and revealed that he had accidentally sent himself to the dimension while working on his high school science fair project and that he had met Omega while exploring the city. After being informed of Eggman's actions and seeing Omega become angry, the four decided to go scout some more locations. Amy and Zacharias were doing some slight shopping around the city when they bumped Zeena carrying some shopping bags with a fox following her in slight annoyance. Zeena introduced her follower as Rahi and explained that they were finishing up some shopping. Rahi corrected her by stating that they were instead heading over to the palace to find out why they had been summoned. Zacharias laughed before pointing at a store and going in, with Zeena following. Amy and Rahi let out a sigh and followed. Tails and Florence were exploring the jungle near the city when a familiar voice came from behind them. Tails turned around to find Wave and an intelligent looking fox walking up. Wave wasted no time in introducing her pal as Kim. Kim informed the two that they were tasked by Wave's boss: Jet to find the location of Eggman's base. Realizing that soon enough, Sonic would come into contact with Jet, he and Florence took off for the city, with Wave and Kim following behind. Rouge and Hypa were in a small town's bar asking the patrons questions when Rouge spotted a familiar face and flew over to her. To her delight, it was actually Shade along with a unicorn wearing a police uniform. Shade greeted her and introduced her friend as Clarissa. Clarissa explained that she and Shade were asking the patrons for the whereabouts of a child that was kidnapped by a group of robots. Coming to the same conclusion about the robots, the four decided to head a nearby factory. Cream and Neo were examining a few pictures taken around the same time that Eggman had supposedly entered the realm when they felt two others bump into them. They were Zavok and a swift fox. Zavok got angry for the bump and had to be calmed down by the swift fox who introduced herself as Xelena. Cream remembering what Sonic had told her about a guy matching Zavok's description walked up to him and gave him a smile. Xelena, having no clue what to make of the situation suggested that the three would go on a tour of the city's fighting culture. Neo, unable to voice his disagreement was forced to tag along. And finally, Blaze and Jade were at the bar's secret room just shortly after Ulric stepped out. They had just given him an update when they felt the door to the secret room blew out revealing Jet and a rhino were standing in the doorway. Jet demanded to know where Sonic was after hearing of a hedgehog matching his description. The rhino introduced himself as Isaak and apologized for Jet's behavior before taking the chance to flirt with Jade. Jade and Blaze proceeded to kick them out before telling them to come back later. Holding a Meeting: Once everyone had reunited back at the secret room and after the door had been repaired. Ulric took notice of how hostile the attitude had become with the twenty-eight others gathered there. After hearing their stories and thinking about it. He had decided that with their combined strength, that taking down Eggman would be a piece of cake. He then told him he had an idea in order to draw out Eggman. After explaining it, everyone agreed to it with varying degrees of enthusiasm. The plan was to announce a fighting tournament with everyone in disguises and that the winners of said tournament would offer up Ulric to Eggman to gain his trust, while the others would sabotage his robotics factories, take out his generals and smuggle the others into the main base of Eggman's to free Ulric afterward. Despite the majority of the group feeling this plan was good, some were hesitant. These were Amy, Cream, Rin, and Blake. The four felt this was too risky and parts of it were not thought out enough. But the rest decided it was the best plan they had and so they announced the tournament and even sold tickets for it to increase the chance of Eggman hearing about it. Thus began the events of what would go down in history as The First Eskeede War. ---- Characters In Eskeede Wars, Chapter 1: Mobius, there are twenty-eight playable characters. Fourteen hailing from the Mobius dimension and fourteen hailing from the Hartfeld Dimension. They will be listed below. From the Mobius Dimension: Sonic the Hedgehog. Miles "Tails" Prower. Knuckles the Echidna. Shadow the Hedgehog. E-123 Omega. Jet the Hawk. Zavok. Amy Rose. Cream the Rabbit. Rouge the Bat. Blaze the Cat. Wave the Swallow. Shade the Echidna. and, Zeena. From the Hartfeld Dimension: Blake Angels. Rin Mycin. Isaak Aurafeld. Stone Karet. Nikos Basil. Neo Oliver. Zacharias Wolfrune. Hypa Roceh. Kimber "Kim" Tasho. Clarissa Kist. Rahi Yusuf. Jade Wellstrom. Florence Gusarov. and, Xelena Hannam. Gameplay In Eskeede Wars, Chapter 1: Mobius, fighting consists of a two-character tag team going up against other tag teams. You simply pick two characters from the roster and begin. A fight ends when each character's health bar has been reduced to zero or by timeout. If a timeout occurs, the team with the most health wins automatically. Each character is divided into one of seven Styles. Styles are a reflection of a character and how they play in the game. The seven Styles are Speed, Power, Skill, Combo, Defense, All-Around, and Range. Speed characters are as the name suggests: characters who specialize in speedy attacks and combos. Power characters specialize in pressuring opponents to make them slip up. Skill characters specialize in controlling the fight and tricking opponents. Combo characters specialize in chaining and breaking combos. Defense characters specialize in taking hits and dishing them back out. All-Around characters don't specialize in a certain aspect but are well round in each. And, Range characters specialize in long-range and dodging attacks. Listed in the Character Roster section are what Style each character is associated with. Character Roster Down below is the basic info for each of the 28 characters in order to better understand each character and their quirks. Down below is listed a character's name, their dimension, their gender, their alignment, their Style, their weapon, their preferred tag partner and a basic summary of who they are. The characters from Hartfeld will also have their species listed as it would be redundant to name the species of the characters from Mobius. Sonic the Hedgehog. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Male. Alignment: Good. Style: Speed. Weapon: Super Speed. Preferred Tag Partner: Blake. Summary: The fastest in the world on Mobius. He has only one goal: stop Eggman's latest scheme. He and Blake have a respectable partnership and enjoy each other's company. Miles "Tails" Prower. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Male. Alignment: Good. Style: Skill. Weapon: Mechanical Gadgets. Preferred Tag Partner: Florence. Summary: Tails is a genius fox who is a whiz at anything mechanical. He and Florence get along great as they are both interested in the Eskeede dimension and its history. Knuckles the Echidna. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Male. Alignment: Good. Style: Power. Weapon: Echidna Fists. Preferred Tag Partner: Rin. Summary: Knuckles is the last of the Knuckles tribe of Echidna. As such, he feels he must honor their legacy. He and Rin are tight due to their shared love of treasure hunting. Shadow the Hedgehog. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Male. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Speed. Weapon: Chaos Energy. Preferred Tag Partner: Nikos. Summary: The so-called Ultimate Life-Form. He doesn't have the best record with being friendly. He and Nikos entered a reluctant partnership in order to get back to their homes. E-123 Omega. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Male. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Range. Weapon: Missiles and Rockets. Preferred Tag Partner: Stone. Summary: Omega was created by Eggman to be his ultimate robot but betrayed him. So he spends his time destroying everything related to Eggman. He and Stone formed an uneasy partnership in order to stop Eggman's schemes. Jet the Hawk. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Male. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Defense. Weapon: Bashosen Fans. Preferred Tag Partner: Isaak. Summary: Jet is the leader of the Babylon Rogues, a team of treasure seeking thieves who loves to compete against Sonic. He and Isaak teamed up in order to both find Sonic and get rich, respectively. Zavok. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Male. Alignment: Evil. Style: Power. Weapon: Zeti Fire Fists. Preferred Tag Partner: Xelena. Summary: The leader of the Deadly Six band of Zeti. He views Sonic as one that must be eliminated. He and Xelena teamed up in order to track down the other members of the Deadly Six who is lost somewhere in Eskeede. Amy Rose. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Female. Alignment: Good. Style: All-Around. Weapon: Piko Piko Hammer. Preferred Tag Partner: Zacharias. Summary: Amy is Sonic's fan and follows him nearly everywhere. She and Zacharias have been enjoying going shopping and exploring the dimension to the fullest. Cream the Rabbit. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Female. Alignment: Good. Style: Range. Weapon: Cheese and Chocola. Preferred Tag Partner: Neo. Summary: Cream is an adorable rabbit who doesn't like violence of any kind. She and Neo teamed up due to both not wanting anybody to fight, but they eventually understood it's unavoidable. Rouge the Bat. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Female. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Defense. Weapon: Bat Legs. Preferred Tag Partner: Hypa. Summary: Rouge is a treasure hunter and part-time spy and rival of Knuckles. She teamed up with Hypa in order to satisfy their love for jewels, gems, and fighting. Blaze the Cat. Dimension: Sol. Gender: Female. Alignment: Good. Style: Combo. Weapon: Pyrokinesis. Preferred Tag Partner: Jade. Summary: The princess of the Sol dimension with power over fire. She was visiting Sonic when they were called to battle. She and Jade bonded over their duties to their homelands. Wave the Swallow. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Female. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Skill. Weapon: Large Wrench. Preferred Tag Partner: Kim. Summary: The mechanic of the Babylon Rogues. She is just as smart as Tails and flaunts it. She and Kim teamed up so they could pick up gear for their respective vehicles and find their friends. Shade the Echidna. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Female. Alignment: Neutral. Style: All-Around. Weapon: Leech Blades. Preferred Tag Partner: Clarissa. Summary: Shade is a member of the Nocturnus tribe of Echidna, enemies of the Knuckles Tribe. She gets along well with Knuckles, all things considered. She and Clarissa teamed up due to their ideologies of justice being very similar. Zeena. Dimension: Mobius. Gender: Female. Alignment: Evil. Style: Combo. Weapon: Zeti Ice Legs. Preferred Tag Partner: Rahi. Summary: The only female member of the Deadly Six Zeti. She is loyal to Zavok, some of the time. She and Rahi teamed up in order to see the sights of the dimension before heading home. Blake Angels. Species: Hedgehog. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Male. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Range. Weapon: Crossbow. Preferred Tag Partner: Sonic. Summary: Blake is a half-vampire with an immense talent for magic. He regularly studies it in order to sate his already massive thirst for knowledge. Rin Mycin. Species: Hyena. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Male. Alignment: Neutral. Style: All-Around. Weapon: Knight Apparel Orb. Preferred Tag Partner: Knuckles. Summary: Rin is a member of a special treasure hunter's guild who is on a search to find the organization behind his parent's murders. Isaak Aurafeld. Species: Rhino. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Male. Alignment: Good. Style: Combo. Weapon: Playing Cards. Preferred Tag Partner: Jet. Summary: Isaak is a compulsive gambler who likes to risk everything by playing a game and loves hitting on anything he deems beautiful. Stone Karet. Species: Echidna. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Male. Alignment: Good. Style: Skill. Weapon: Laser Blaster. Preferred Tag Partner: Omega. Summary: Stone is a slacker who prefers to take the easy way out of everything. Despite this, he's also very charismatic, able to easily make friends with just about anyone. Nikos Basil. Species: Porcupine. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Male. Alignment: Good. Style: All-Around. Weapon: Giant Boomerang. Preferred Tag Partner: Shadow. Summary: Nikos is a famous model and a single father who does his best to provide for his son. He's also very cunning, able to come up with quick and thought-out plans. Neo Oliver. Species: Tanuki. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Male. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Defense. Weapon: Time Gun. Preferred Tag Partner: Cream. Summary: Codename Neo is a mute agent of a bounty hunter's organization. He's also been gifted with the ability to speed up or slow down time thanks to his special gun. Zacharias Wolfrune. Species: Soala. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Male. Alignment: Good. Style: Combo. Weapon: Throwing knives. Preferred Tag Partner: Amy. Summary: Zacharias is a tailor who loves wearing and modeling his line of feminine clothing. He has also been mistaken for a girl on more than one occasion. Hypa Roceh. Species: Hawk. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Female. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Range. Weapon: Magic Tome. Preferred Tag Partner: Rouge. Summary: Hypa is a succubus with several centuries of experience. She is quite flirty and due to having lived for several centuries, she has grown quite the mischievous side. Kimber "Kim" Tasho. Species: Fox. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Female. Alignment: Good. Style: Power. Weapon: Electro Parasol. Preferred Tag Partner: Wave. Summary: Kim is an alcoholic teacher who loves having a good time and drinking. She's known for being incredibly intelligent and very persuasive. Clarissa Kist. Species: Unicorn. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Female. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Speed. Weapon: Assault Rifle. Preferred Tag Partner: Shade. Summary: Clarissa is an up and coming police officer with an inferiority complex. She has a reputation for blazing into any challenge without thinking much. Rahi Yusuf. Species: Fox. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Female. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Defense. Weapon: Aqua Bow. Preferred Tag Partner: Zeena. Summary: Rahi takes care of her two younger siblings after their parents vanished. She's over-protective and quite motherly to others. Jade Wellstrom. Species: Pygmy Mouse. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Female. Alignment: Good. Style: Power. Weapon: Frying Pan. Preferred Tag Partner: Blaze. Summary: Jade is a shrine maiden on a journey to find the one who stole her mother's soul from her body. She's really impatient and addicted to action, not to mention extremely gullible. Florence Gusarov. Species: Jaguar. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Female. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Speed. Weapon: Whip. Preferred Tag Partner: Tails. Summary: Florence is the daughter of a well-known bull rider. She wants to follow in his footsteps and trains daily. She's quite naive and is always honest with others. and, Xelena Hannam. Species: Swift Fox. Dimension: Hartfeld. Gender: Female. Alignment: Good. Style: Skill. Weapon: Explosive-Kick Boots. Preferred Tag Partner; Zavok. Summary: Xelena is an up-and-coming MMA and Kickboxer. She's usually blunt with people and sometimes full of herself due to her skills. But she always remains calm no matter what. Supporting Characters In Eskeede Wars, Chapter 1: Mobius, there are several supporting characters, characters who aren't playable but do appear frequently in the story. Those will be listed below, note each dimension has anywhere from four to five of them. Mobius Dimension Supporting Characters: Dr. Eggman. The mastermind behind the events of the story. He has set to conquer the Eskeede dimension and rebuild it in his honor. He doesn't seem all that bothered by Ulric's escape and gloats about how he's won. Infinite. A jackal who once allied himself with Eggman, but after being betrayed, now seeks to defeat both Eggman and Sonic to reclaim his lost glory. But in order to do so, has joined Eggman once again to wait until a good time arises to stab him in the back. Storm the Albatross. Jet's muscle in the Babylon Rogues who traveled with his team to Eskeede and got separated from them. Now he searches for them. Vanilla the Rabbit. Cream's mother who was kidnapped by Infinite, once he learned of Sonic's arrival in the dimension. She waits for her daughter and her friends to rescue her. and, Marine the Raccoon. A friend Blaze's from the Sol dimension who traveled with the others to the Eskeede dimension by accident. She gives everyone moral support through sheer energy alone. Hartfeld Dimension Supporting Characters: Chance Adams. A Serval with immense power over water. He was warped to Eskeede dimension by mistake. He watches over things while he completes his own agenda behind the scenes. Polu Alan. A Fennec Fox with great power over snow and ice. He was hunting a monster with his team when he stepped through a portal and ended up in Eskeede. He now searches for a way home. Zamia Cereus. A Hoatzin with magnificent power over the element of earth. She was kidnapped by an inter-dimensional criminal and brought to Eskeede. She soon freed herself and wonders the dimension in search of some fun. Anneliese Marty. A very young Maned Wolf with awesome power over any piece of technology. She was playing with her dad's when she passed out. She soon woke up in Eskeede with no clue how she got there, but wants to go home badly. And, Ayso Uzo. A kind spirit who has searched dimensions to track down her murderer and deliver to that person a message. Her journey had brought her to Eskeede where she began her search anew. Eskeede Dimension Supporting Characters: Ulric Chordeau. The Nistrik king of the Eskeede dimension and the target of Eggman. He brought the heroes from both Mobius and Hartfeld together to help him. He's pretty laidback and eager to get to action. Clarine Gordeau. Ulric's maid and a proud warrior who is a former member of the Eskeede general army. She fears no one and loves fighting anyone, no matter what is going on. Trevor Bordeau. Ulric's ex-flame and a member of the Eskeede magician's guild. He was on his way to visit Ulric when he was stopped by a band of Eggman's robots and decided to take them on. and, Malvie Mordeau. Ulric's royal retainer. She serves her master proudly and wants nothing but the best for him. Although she doesn't really like his lack of discreetness in his plans. Character Customization As you play through the story and the various modes, you'll gradually unlock character pieces to dress up your fighter. There are five categories that you can unlock pieces for, those are Head, Torso, Bottoms, Accessory, and Weapon. Equipping a Head piece will change how your character's head looks. The pieces for this category range from hats and tiaras to hoods and glasses. Equipping a Torso piece will change how your character's torso looks. The pieces for this category range from shirts and jackets to dresses and robes. Equipping a Bottoms piece will change how your character's legs look. The pieces for this category range from pants and shorts to skirts and tights. Equipping an Accessory piece will equip accessories to your character. The pieces for this category range from necklaces and bracelets to rings and tattoos/markings. and, Equipping a Weapon piece will not give your character a different weapon, instead change how their weapon looks. The pieces for this category range from different colors and different parts to elemental enhancements. Also before a fight, you can change the color of your fighters. There are fourteen different for your characters, colors one through eleven being basic colors, color number twelve being a sort of black and white cartoony color, thirteen being a rainbow palette that decks your character in all the colors of the rainbow. And finally, the fourteenth color makes reference to popular anime characters. Down below are the colors you can select for your characters. Color Options: Number 1. Character's default color. Number 2. Red. Number 3. Blue. Number 4. Yellow. Number 5. Orange. Number 6. Purple. Number 7. Green. Number 8. Pink. Number 9. Brown. Number 10. Gray. Number 11. Silver. Number 12. Monochrome. Number 13. Rainbow. Number 14. Anime. Anime Colors: The following are the colors for each character that is inspired by anime characters. The Mobius cast's anime colors are inspired by RWBY. And the Hartfeld cast's anime colors are inspired by Fairy Tail. Sonic's anime color is inspired by Ruby Rose. Tails' anime color is inspired by Yang Xiao Long. Knuckles' anime color is inspired by Blake Belladonna. Jet's anime color is inspired by Weiss Schnee. Shadow's anime color is inspired by Mercury Black. Omega's anime color is inspired by Penny Polendina. Zavok's anime color is inspired by Roman Torchwick. Amy's anime color is inspired by Jaune Arc. Cream's anime color is inspired by Nora Valkyrie. Rouge's anime color is inspired by Pyrrha Nikos. Blaze's anime color is inspired by Lie Ren. Wave's anime color inspired by Oscar Pine. Shade's anime color is inspired by Adam Taurus. And, Zeena's anime color is inspired by Hazel Rainart. Blake's anime color is inspired by Natsu Dragneel. Rin's anime color is inspired by Gajeel Redfox. Isaak's anime color is inspired by Gray Fullbuster. Stone's anime color is inspired by Laxus Dreyar. Nikos' anime color is inspired by Elfman Strauss. Neo's anime color is inspired by Freed Justine. Zacharias' anime color is inspired by Gildarts Clive. Hypa's anime color is inspired by Erza Scarlet. Kim's anime color is inspired by Lucy Heartfilia. Clarissa's anime color is inspired by Levy McGarden. Rahi's anime color is inspired by Mirajane Strauss. Jade's anime color is inspired by Ultear Milkovich. Florence's anime color is inspired by Wendy Marvell. And, Xelena's anime color is inspired by Lisanna Strauss. Conversations After every few fights, your tag team might be able to have conversations with each other. These conversations help to flesh out each character, explore their backstories, or just get into wacky mayhem. There are four ranks to each conversation. They are C, B, A, and S. If a tag team reaches the S rank, then the tag team will unlock a coveted S+ conversation. In these, the tag team who reached it will be able to swap their anime colors with each other. There are also a set of conversations known as the No Wall Talks. These completely demolish the fourth wall as characters in them will often talk about the story or their own character tropes. They'll refer to themselves as video game characters and even address the player or discuss observations with the story or the development of the game. The way to view these is very simple. Simply see the tag team's S+ conversation and then complete a run of Arcade Mode without needing a continue. Stages Eskeede Wars, Chapter 1: Mobius has fourteen stages to fight on. Each has objects on the stage that you interact with to make the fight more fun. Down below is the listing of each stage along with what tag team the stage belongs to. Acel Trail. Home to: Sonic and Blake. Ology Mountain. Home to: Tails and Florence. Evol Valley. Home to: Knuckles and Rin. Umber City. Home to: Shadow and Nikos. Quash Quarry. Home to: Omega and Stone. Reca Bay. Home to: Jet and Isaak. Dekciw Manor. Home to: Zavok and Xelena. Busi Market. Home to: Amy and Zacharias. Happy Museum. Home to: Cream and Neo. Lush Amazon. Home to: Rouge and Hypa. Polter Cano. Home to: Blaze and Jade. Uma Bayou. Home to: Wave and Kim. Hooked Graveyard. Home to: Shade and Clarissa. and, Chill Villa. Home to: Zeena and Rahi. Modes There are several modes of play in Sonic Blue: Tag Arena. Ranging from the Story Mode to Versus Mode and in between. Down below are listed the different modes in what order they appear on the screen. Story Mode. Where you enjoy the full story of the game. Here you will take control of each take team for four fights each. Versus Mode. Here is where you can play against friends or the computer. Arcade Mode. Here you can enjoy an abridged version of the story using your picked tag team. Survival. Here you pick your tag team and see how long you survive the onslaught as you face tag team after tag team with no rest. Mission. Here is where you take on increasingly difficult challenges for each of the characters in your tag team. Online. Here is where you can fight players all over the world or compete against your friends in ranked matches. Also includes un-ranked matches. Training. Here is where you can practice your fighting along with learning the basics of the game. Library. Here is where you can read up on the history of the Eskeede dimension, each character's history or even read some abridged versions of both the Mobius and Hartfeld dimensions histories. A lot of history is here as you can see. Gallery. Here is where you can view cinematics, listen to voice clips or just listen to music. and, Shop. Here is where you buy new DLC, such as characters, stages or anime inspired colors. DLC In the DLC for Eskeede Wars, Chapter 1: Mobius, there are three separate packs. One for Characters, one for Stages and one for the DLC anime colors. In the Character pack, there are exactly fourteen characters. Five come from Mobius; Eggman, Vanilla, Storm, Infinite and Marine. Five come from Hartland: Chance, Anneliese, Ayso, Zamia, and Polu. And four come from Eskeede: Ulric, Trevor, Clarine, and Malvie. There are also seven stages to house the tag teams these characters form. Down below will be listed all three packs. First the Character Pack, then the Stage pack. DLC Character Pack. As with the Character Roster section, down below will have listed each character's name, their gender, their alignment, their Style, their weapon, and their preferred tag partner. Along with the species for the characters from Eskeede. From the Mobius Dimension. Dr. Eggman. Gender: Male. Alignment: Evil. Style: All-Around. Weapon: Mechanical Walker. Preferred Tag Partner: Infinite. Storm the Albatross. Gender: Male. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Power. Weapon: Boxing Gloves. Preferred Tag Partner: Ayso. Infinite. Gender: Male. Alignment: Evil. Style: Speed. Weapon: Phantom Ruby. Preferred Tag Partner: Eggman. Vanilla the Rabbit. Gender: Female. Alignment: Good. Style: Combo. Weapon: Sturdy Broom. Preferred Tag Partner: Anneliese. and, Marine the Raccoon. Gender: Female. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Defense. Weapon: White Energy. Preferred Tag Partner: Polu. From the Hartfeld Dimension. Chance Adams. Gender: Male. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Range. Weapon: Bo-Lance. Preferred Tag Partner: Zamia. Polu Alan. Gender: Male. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Defense. Weapon: Shield. Preferred Tag Partner: Marine. Anneliese Marty. Gender: Female. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Power. Weapon: Enchanted Whip. Preferred Tag Partner: Vanilla. Zamia Cereus. Gender: Female. Alignment: Neutral. Style: Skill. Weapon: Twin Sai. Preferred Tag Partner: Chance. and, Ayso Uzo. Gender: Female. Alignment: Good. Style: Range. Weapon: Spiritual Magic. Preferred Tag Partner: Storm. From the Eskeede Dimension. Ulric Chordeau. Species: Nistrik. Gender: Male. Alignment: Good. Style: Skill. Weapon: Royal's Wand. Preferred Tag Partner: Trevor. Trevor Bordeau. Species: Wampus. Gender: Male. Alignment: Good. Style: Combo. Weapon: Mage's Hammer. Preferred Tag Partner: Ulric. Clarine Gordeau. Species: Phoenix. Gender: Female. Alignment: Good. Style: All-Around. Weapon: Captain's Tonfa. Preferred Tag Partner: Malvie. and, Malvie Mordeau. Species: Stag Makara. Gender: Female. Alignment: Good. Style: Speed. Weapon: Protector's Trident. Preferred Tag Partner: Clarine. DLC Stage Pack. Down below will be listed the seven DLC stages along with what tag team they are home to. DLC Stage 1. Eskeede Palace. Home to: Ulric and Trevor. DLC STage 2. Egg Bunker. Home to: Eggman and Infinite. DLC Stage 3. Army Training Ground. Home to: Clarine and Malvie. DLC Stage 4. Sweet Bakery. Home to: Vanilla and Anneliese. DLC Stage 5. Nistrik Burial Grounds. Home to: Storm and Ayso. DLC Stage 6. Dragonic Lane. Home to: Chance and Zamia. and, DLC Stage 7. Freezy Meadow. Home to: Polu and Marine. DLC Anime Colors Pack. Down below will be listed the fourteen anime inspired colors for each DLC Character. And unlike the Mobius and Hartfeld casts, Eskeede's anime colors are inspired by Sword Art Online. DLC Anime Color 1. Eggman's anime color is inspired by Arthur Watts. DLC Anime Color 2. Storm's anime color is inspired by Junior Xiong. DLC Anime Color 3. Infinite's anime color is inspired by Tyrian Callows. DLC Anime Color 4. Vanilla's anime color is inspired by Raven Branwen.DLC Anime Color 5. Marine's anime color is inspired by Neon Katt. DLC Anime Color 6. Chance's anime color is inspired by Romeo Conbolt. DLC Anime Color 7. Polu's anime color is inspired by Panther Lily. DLC Anime Color 8. Anneliese's anime color is inspired by Happy. DLC Anime Color 9. Zamia's anime color is inspired by Carla. DLC Anime Color 10. Ayso's anime color is inspired by Juvia Lockser. DLC Anime Color 11. Ulric's anime color is inspired by Kazuto Kirigaya. DLC Anime Color 12. Trevor's anime color is inspired by Asuna Yuki. DLC Anime Color 13. Clarine's anime color is inspired by Tsuboi Ryoutarou. And, DLC Anime Color 14. Malvie's anime color is inspired by Suguha Kirigaya. Category:Games Category:Candidate for Deletion